Gkcfhfkug
Ars Almadel Salomonis: The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All (, ?) is the third Noble Phantasm of Solomon, planned to be used by Goetia to time travel to the genesis of the Earth. It is the "|" of the original sin.12 It appears at first glance to be a ring of light that encircles the Earth.2 A belt of light that announces mankind’s demise. As something that converted the entire human history into heat values, a time travel of vast amounts of years is made possible by collecting, accelerating and converging some hundred millions of this belt of light.1 Each line of light is said to carry "extreme damage values" that are comparable to an A-rank Noble Phantasm like Excalibur. Nothing on the surface of the planet surpasses the heat value of this Noble Phantasm.2 When Goetia charges it and focuses its energy into an attack, the beam is described as "a torrent of heat sufficient to penetrate through the planet". Even when Shielder successfully blocks it using the spiritual protection of Lord Camelot, the sheer amount of heat is enough to completely evaporate her body through the shield. English | Japanese “My feat! My ideal! Know the true purpose of my birth! This planet will be reborn! All life will become the past! Sing your praises. My name is Goetia! Human Order Incineration Protocol, King of Demon Gods, Goetia!” —Beast I Ars Almadel Salomonis floats in the sky above each Singularity, and is estimated to be around the size of North America. Its immerse energy is gathered through the incineration of all humans of an era, accomplished through the Singularities. Although the burning of the Earth can only provide so much energy, the burning of intelligent life forms such as humans and their civilization produces an enormous amount of energy, which is used to fuel this Noble Phantasm. By incinerating all humans of every era over 3,000 years, Goetia is able to gather magical energy that surpasses that of the genesis of Earth. By gathering, accelerating and converging the heat, it allows time reversal of great scale. By using this Noble Phantasm as part of his Retrogression Canal - Genesis Light-Year plan, Goetia planned to return to the time of Earth's formation and recreate the Earth so that the concept of "death" does not exist. Such a feat is close to True Magic.3is the first Noble Phantasm of Solomon. It is the crystallization of the legend in which Solomon returned his rings to the heavens of his own will, and the only act he performed as a "human" hero. The Noble Phantasm possessed by the true Solomon and not by Goetia. A poem of farewell in which he lets go of every accomplishment, miracle, and magecraft he has.1 Upon activation, he returns God's gifts back to the heavens and loses his Clairvoyance. The effect is Solomon's death. In other words, the self-destruction of the 72 Demon Gods. It is a fail-safe designed for the case in which magecraft became an "evil" for humanity in the far future. Once activated, every trace of Solomon vanishes from this world ― even on the Throne of Heroes.1 All ten of Solomon's rings are required for its use. Solomon had sent his last ring to the future on a revelation from God, so Goetia was unable to know the true name of this Noble Phantasm. is the Noble Phantasm of Grand Caster. Since Goetia doesn't know the original name of this Noble Phantasm, he hypothesizes this as his Noble Phantasm. It is used to act as the activation calculations for returning to the genesis of the Earth.